The Best Holiday Ever!
by claire.rose.edgerton
Summary: Edward and Bella spend Christmas and New Years together !
1. Christmas Eve

"Are you sure you'll be fine here by yourself Bells?" Charlie asked me anxiously as he laced up his boots. "I feel horrible leaving you here alone for Christmas but…"

"Dad, I'll be fine, I told you. Besides, I'm going up to Jessica's house tomorrow." I attempted to lie. Thankfully, Charlie fell for it.

"Alright," he said slowly, "I better head out then." He gave me a hug & walked out the door.

Charlie was spending Christmas Eve, Christmas, and Boxing Day at the Black's house. He said it was something to do with owing Billy….. But I didn't mind the slightest. I wouldn't be spending a moment alone. I wondered around the house contentedly as I waited for Edward to arrive, taking in of the decorations Alice had pinned onto every surface of the house after running out of room at the Cullen's. (However that was possible.) I was glad that Charlie was under the impression that the Cullen's were vacationing in Hawaii for Christmas; he didn't have the slightest idea….

"Bella!" Alice's wind chime voice pulled me back to the present. I turned around and was nearly knocked to the ground as she tackled me with a bone-crushing hug. "Merry Christmas!"

"Can't… Breathe… Alice" I gasped.

She laughed her musical laugh and pulled away, grinning at me. She held out a silver-wrapped box.

"Alice, you're not supposed to open presents until Christmas _morning.__**" **_I reminded her mildly.

She laughed again and darted into the living room to put the present under the tree. I sighed, but couldn't stop myself from smiling and catching on to her Christmas spirit. Soft Christmas music drifted from the living room.

A pair of arms encircled me from behind.

"Merry Christmas," Edward murmured softly into my ear.

I twisted in his arms and kissed him eagerly. He returned the kiss but pulled away too soon and took my hand in his, a sparkle in his eyes.

"If that's all you two are going to be doing for the next three days I'm going home." Alice pouted from behind me. I turned around to see her looking annoyed.

"Relax, Alice," Edward assured her.

She grinned, her good mood already returned. "So, what do you guys want to do?" She asked excitedly "Caroling, Build snow forts…" She continued down her mental list.

"Alice!" I exclaimed "I do not sing. How about we watch a movie?" I suggested. She pouted, clearly not in the mood to sit around.

"You can pick." I said, hoping to appease her.

"Okay!" She said excitedly, and darted out the door, no doubt heading back to the Cullen's house to pick out one of their thousands of DVDs.

Edward chuckled and pulled me into the living room while I sighed at her erratic mood swings. He sat down on the couch; I sat in his lap and rested my head against his shoulder.

"She's very excited," he informed me. "You know that she doesn't remember anything of her human Christmases."

"I know," I sighed.

"Aren't you excited at all?" He asked disapprovingly.

"Of course I am," I grinned at him. "Alice can just be a bit… over the top." And overwhelming.

He laughed, "Don't worry, later tonight she'll want to go spend time with Jasper."

Alice darted back into the room, a pile of DVDs in hand. She handed them to me with a grin.

"Okay Bella, I couldn't decide which one you would want so I brought a few." I sifted through the classic Christmas flicks while she bustled around the room, possibly too hyper to sit.

"Bella," she whined "hurry up!"

I sighed and handed her one at random. She pressed play on the small TV and sat down on the couch.

After a few minutes of quiet she blurted out, "Oh I just can't stand sitting still! You two enjoy the movie; I'm going to see what's going on at home. And FYI Bella, Renée is going to call in about ten minutes." She darted out the door before I could get a "Bye Alice" in.

Edward laughed and stretched out on the couch, pulling me closer against his chest. "Are you happy that she's gone?" he asked with a smirk.

"Edward!" I scolded him. Then I actually thought about it. "Well a little, yeah. She was getting a bit irritating. But don't tell her I said that!"

"Don't worry, love, she'll be back in the morning."

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked him as he stroked my hair.

"I was under the impression you wanted to watch the movie."

"I was using that as an excuse so Alice wouldn't make me go caroling."

"Oh."

I giggled as he pressed his lips to my throat. I twisted my face around to his but was interrupted by a shrill ring from the phone. I scowled at the interruption and he laughed at my expression.

I walked over to the kitchen; Edward followed close behind and wrapped his arms around my waist as I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said. Already knowing, thanks to Alice, that it would be Renée.

"Oh Bella, sweetie! How are you?" she exclaimed.

The extensive conversation lasted for nearly an hour when I finally convinced her I had to go. With a deep sigh, I hung up and looked at the clock on the microwave. Nine-thirty.

"Let's get you up to bed." Edward said. Grinning as he scooped me up into his arms and flew up the stairs. After showering and brushing my teeth, I walked back into my bedroom. I expected to find him waiting for me but he was no where to be seen.

"Edward?" I murmured.

He appeared silently next to me, a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. It was topped with whipped cream and candy cane crumbs. I laughed.

"Thanks." I said.

"Try it." He said excitedly.

I took a sip, and grinned.

"Good?" he asked, flashing my favorite crooked smile.

"It's the best hot chocolate I've ever had." I assured him, which earned me another delighted smile.

I finished the hot chocolate while we curled up on my bed. Setting the mug aside, I reached up to kiss his jaw line. His hard lips met mine and he pulled me into his lap, resting his back against the headboard. I wrapped my arms around him and melted into his chest. His hands twisted into my hair as his mouth moved down to my collarbone. I shivered when I felt his cold lips on my shoulder.

"Look at you two. I leave you alone for two hours and this is what you come up with for entertainment!"

Edward's head snapped up, and a soft growl escaped his throat for the interruption when he saw Alice leaning against my wall, like she'd been there the whole time.

"Alice!" I exclaimed "I wish that you would knock."

She giggled, "Don't worry; I just came to say goodnight." She leaned over and pecked me and Edward on the cheek. "See you tomorrow morning!"

"Ugh!" I groaned and Edward chuckled.

"She can be rather irritating." He smiled sympathetically. "Now, where were we?"

"Right about here." I murmured as he brought his lips back to mine.


	2. SnowFort War hehe Emmett

**Oopsie, forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter **

**Stephanie ows everything.... I wish I was that cool**

In the morning, I woke up to the feel of Edward's cool lips on my neck.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." He said, tightening his arms around my waist.

I smiled.

"Bella!" I winced when I heard Alice yell out my name. Edward rolled his eyes. A half a second later, she burst through the door. "Time to open your presents!"

"How about breakfast first?" Edward asked. Alice pouted.

"Thank you." I mouthed at him.

Edward cooked, after chasing Alice out of the kitchen; she was willing to help him make my breakfast but he insisted that he didn't think it would be safe for me to eat anything she cooked.

Alice insisted I go upstairs and get dressed into an outfit she giddily produced. As I pulled on the cashmere sweater that was Edward's favorite color of blue on me and smoothed it over the designer jeans she had picked out, she grinned.

"How about we go and say good morning to everyone while Edward is cooking?" she suggested.

I hesitated, not wanting to leave Edward…

"Oh, he'll be fine," she said, anticipating what I was about to say.

Before I could say anything, I heard Emmett's booming laugh. "Oh, Bella!" He called out raucously.

"Hello Emmett." I said in my normal tone, knowing he would hear me. I walked down the stairs, and to his extreme amusement, stumbled and nearly fell at the bottom. Edward caught me and helped me up.

"Breakfast is ready." He announced with a smile.

My mouth fell open when I saw how much food he had made. Cinnamon rolls, bacon, eggs, an omlette, toast, and orange juice.

"You don't expect me to eat all of this do you?" I asked in disbelief while Emmett continued to laugh about the stair incident. Alice punched him in the arm.

"Of course not, just eat as much as you can." He smiled.

I felt uncomfortable with them watching me eat, so I tried to make up conversation.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked

"Presents!" Alice squealed.

"Definitely." Emmett agreed, "Then we can go make snow forts and start a war!" He smiled excitedly, no doubt planning on how to conquer Edward's fort.

"What ever you want to do, Bella." Edward said to me.

"Geese Edward, you've become such a softy since you met her." Emmett complained.

Edward growled.

Emmett laughed. "Bring it!"

"Boys!" Alice chided.

Emmett grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room. "Okay Bella, what do you think?" He exclaimed.

My mouth dropped to the floor. In the corner of Charlie's handkerchief-sized living room were his shabby little TV used to be, there was an absolutely huge LCD TV.

"It's from me and Rose." Emmett went on. "Do you think Charlie will like it?"

"Uhm," I considered throwing a fit, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Why would Edward let them spend so much money on me? "He'll love it." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could manage. Emmett Grinned.

"Okay Bella!" Alice jumped up from the couch. "Time to open me and Jasper's present!"

I groaned internally.

I took the silver-wrapped box and tore the wrapping paper off. I felt everyone's eyes on me and couldn't help the blush that crept onto my cheeks. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and Emmett chuckled. Alice bounced up and down with a huge grin on her face.

I opened the big black box. Inside there was an expensive-looking piece of fabric. I unfolded it to reveal a beautiful black DIOR coat.

"Alice," I breathed "Thank you, it so beautiful!"

"Look in the bottom!" she squealed.

Edward took the coat from me and laid it on the couch. I held up two pieces of paper. After studying them for a moment I gathered that they were two plane tickets.

"One for you and one for Edward!" she squeaked, "You guys can fly to New York for New Years!"

My mouth fell open. It seemed like that was happening a lot this morning.

"Can you go to New York?" I asked Edward, "Won't it be sunny?"

"Nope!" Alice put in. Edward grinned at me.

New York? On New Years? With Edward? "Charlie." I stated, my excitement draining.

"I'll take care of him." Alice assured me.

"Alice! You're awesome! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed. Running over to her and giving her a huge hug.

"Ahem." Emmett cleared his throat.

"You too, Emmett!" I said with a gin, throwing my arms around his neck.

**Edward**

I watched Bella throw her arms around Alice and Emmett's necks. As much as I trusted Emmett, it still made me nervous to see his hulking frame holding her so closely. Bella was so fragile...

She darted back over to me -tripping twice on the way over- and took my hand in hers.

_Come on, Edward, can we please go now? _Emmett thought impatiently, excited to get home and start a snow fort war.

"Alright," I chuckled.

"Jasper's on my team!" he hollered, and ran out the front door.

Alice grinned and darted out after him into her Porsche.

Bella looked at me questioningly.

"Emmett's excited to start our battle." I explained to her. "Just so you know, you're about to face world-war three. Jasper and Emmett don't look at these things lightly."

She giggled; I listened to the soft sound and looked into her warm eyes. She looked so happy.

I wrapped my arms around her soft, delicate waist. She looked up at me, her heart rate speeding up. I chuckled and brought my lips down to hers.

I couldn't get over the feeling of her silky lips moving eagerly but gently with my own. Her body betrayed how excited she was when I kissed her, but she kept herself disciplined, so I wouldn't get out of control…

Fear washed over me, fear of hurting her, and I pulled my face up away from hers.

Bella pouted.

I chuckled and touched her bottom lip, feeling the softness there.

I lead her over to the door and she pulled on her new coat and boots.

"Let's get going," I told her, "Emmett's planning on kidnapping you from our team." Or so he'd been thinking.

She giggled again.

I took her hand in mine, expecting the three times that she tripped on the way out to my Volvo. When we pulled into our oversized garage, I heard Emmett's thoughts.

_Better keep a close eye on her, Edward._

I snorted a laugh.

"What?" Bella asked. I just shook my head.

As we walked up to the house, I twined my fingers with Bella's, luxuriating in the warmth, and whispered in her ear, "I'll give you my present tonight."

My whisper wasn't quiet enough. I heard Emmett and Jasper's "Ooohh."

"Edward! I told you I didn't want anything from you!" She said, apparently infuriated. I tried not to laugh.

"Don't worry love, I didn't spend a dime." I assured her. She seemed slightly comforted by that.

When we walked into the house- which was covered top to bottom in red, green, and silver; due to Alice's decorations- Esme immediately breezed over to us and gently hugged Bella in greeting. Carlisle walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Bella." Esme said gently.

Bella smiled shyly. "Merry Christmas Esme, Carlisle."

Carlisle grinned and produced a long, narrow box wrapped in silver paper. Bella flushed as he handed it to her.

Judging by her expression, Bella was feeling guilty for not getting Carlisle and Esme something, even though I had assured her weeks ago there was nothing she could get any of us.

Bella lifted the lid on the small box hesitantly, and even though I knew what was inside of it, I was excited to see her reaction.

When Bella saw the beautiful silver necklace- with diamonds twirling gracefully around it in a vine pattern- her mouth fell open and she inhaled a low gasp.

"Carlisle, Esme," she stuttered, "Thank you! It's beautiful!"

"Glad you like it, Bella." Carlisle responded. Esme just hugged her again.

"Edward and Bella! If you two don't get your"- Emmett began, but I was out the door and had tackled him into the snow before he had finished. We wrestled around for a while before I heard Bella's footsteps coming down a path into the back yard. Alice ran right up to Bella, picked her up, and bolted into the trees with her.

I ran through the trees to the enormous snow castle Rose and Alice had built in record time. All the while being pelted in the back with snowballs, well, more like iceballs, thrown by Emmett.

"Get back here, you coward!" Emmett hollered.

I jumped over the wall of the snow castle and landed next to Bella, who started. I grinned at her. I heard Carlisle join Emmett and Jasper, and heard their plan for attack in their heads. It worked this way in everything, the strongest players teamed up against me and the weaker players. I figured it was a fair match due to my ability to hear anything that they were planning.

I sent Alice off to sneak up on them from the north, and Rose off to come at them from the west. I followed Rose to give her a lead on what to do, and almost immediately heard Emmett snarl playfully and Bella scream. I whipped back around to our fort, surprised that Emmett was able to sneak by me.

When I got back to our fort, Bella was gone. I followed their scent back to the backyard. Emmett was holding Bella over his head, while she laughed loudly and tried futilely to break his grip. He saw me and grinned.

"Thought I told you to keep and eye on her."

I launched myself at him, knocking him to the ground while Bella, who he had been dangling by the foot, fell and landed on her knees in the soft snow.

"This is more like it, Edward!" Emmett growled and pounced at me. I listened to the other combats while I pinned him to the ground. Rosalie and Jasper were destroying a few trees deep in the forest, while Carlisle and Alice were pelting each other with snowballs. Esme ran over to Bella, took her hand, and pulled her inside.

_Don't worry about her Edward; I'll get her warmed up. _Esme thought, happy I was spending time with the family.

About three hours later, I walked into the house. I was actually _stiff _from play fighting with Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle for that long. Bella was curled up on the white recliner in the corner sipping hot chocolate. I walked over to her and pulled her onto my lap.

"Have fun with Emmett and Jasper?" She grinned, studying my soaked clothes.

I grinned and nodded as Esme walked into the room.

"Edward! You're soaking wet! Go get changed!" She exclaimed. She didn't actually have to say it out loud, but lately they had fallen into the habit of doing so for Bella's sake.

I kissed Bella on the cheek, and then ran up the stairs to get changed. Thinking about our upcoming New York trip. Alice had gotten Bella and I a suite in the most prestigious hotel in New York, and Charlie was under the impression that Bella would be there with Alice. This would, not doubt, be the best holiday of my existence.

When I came back downstairs, Emmett was shaking his wet hair out all over Bella, who was cringing into the chair with a grimace on her face. I shoved Emmett out of the way and took Bella in my arms.

_Touchy, touchy. _He sneered in his thoughts. I hissed at him. Jasper laughed.

Suddenly Alice jumped up. "Ooohh Bella! Come with me!" Bella looked at me, confused, and then followed Alice up the stairs. I could already hear Alice rummaging around in her closet, trying to find the best thing for Bella to wear. Everyone stared after them, confused.

"She just saw my plans to take Bella out to dinner tonight," I carefully lied. Esme just smiled and Carlisle nodded with a grin.

I spent the rest of the afternoon probing Jasper and Emmett's head for the numerous ways that they considered for an effective strategy to getting back at me. Emmett was an extremely sore loser.

_Better keep an eye on her, Edward. _Jasper thought.

I shot an aggravated glare at him, only to see him grinning wickedly at me. I snarled harshly and sank into a crouch, preparing to spring at him.

"Edward?" Bella said, sounding confused, from the doorway. "Uhm I think I'll go back upstairs." She mumbled, assessing my position. I jumped up and was in front of her before she could move.

I took in her deep blue evening dress, curled and pinned up hair, and soft but accenting make-up, and grinned.

"No problem," Alice said, predicting my response. "It was fun _right _Bella?" she smirked.

"Yeah, totally, Alice," She replied sardonically.

I laughed. "You look beautiful," I whispered in her ear. "Absolutely gorgeous."

**Bella**

I watched Edward's Eyes rake over my dress and felt my cheeks warming. Emmett grinned and gave me a thumbs up. "Nice, Bella." Edward gave him an exasperated look. I laughed and Alice giggled, it sounded like Bells. Edward pulled me out the door into the cold night air. I waved to everyone.

As we walked towards the Volvo, he draped his sweater over my shoulders, and I huddled into it eagerly. It was cool, like my coat was after sitting in the drafty hallway all night, but still warmer than the cold winter air.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, curious, as I stepped into his car.

"Alice didn't tell you?" he said, turning on the heater to full blast.

"Nope." He smiled.

"So she actually learned to shut up for once." He said playfully.

"Edward! That's mean!" I scolded him.

"Just kidding, love." He assured me.

There was a slight pause.

"You still haven't told me where we're going…" I hinted. He looked at me and grinned.

"Well, you know how Alice got us those plane tickets?" He said, still smiling.

I nodded.

"The flight's tomorrow."

My south fell open. "Are you serious?" I asked, feeling an answering smile spread across my face.

"Excited?" he asked.

"Yes! But what about Charlie?" what would Charlie think when he came home tomorrow and I wasn't there?

"Alice already told him about a week ago." He replied, looking over to make sure I wasn't upset. We were speeding down the highway now, I felt the urge to tell him to keep an eye on the road, but I knew it really wasn't actually necessary. Then I felt a quick flash of anger, why was I always the one in the dark? Not that it really made me mad, I just loathed surprises.

We checked into some fancy hotel in Seattle for the night. I slept curled up in his arms, anticipating the next week.

**********

**Soooo...** **? Any constructive critisism??**


	3. Author's Note Thingy! :

Okayy ,, thanks for all of the Reviews! I know there hasn't been much excitement... yet. But there will be later on.. ;)

Can anyone give me any Ideas for some kind of incident for while Bella and Edward are in New York together, I want to make the story a little more exciting for you guys!

Love you all ! xoxo 


	4. Hotel

The next morning, as we made our way though the crowded airport, Edward and I received many stares. Well, not so much me as Edward, but still. I couldn't help but notice all of the girls who were certainly _much _prettier than me who tried to approach him. I also noticed how he ignored every one of them, his hand gripping mine tightly. Every now and then he would chuckle or make a face in response to someone's thoughts.

The flight to New York was long but comfortable in the wide first-class seat. Edward and I talked quietly and I snuggled in his arms.

When we landed in New York, Edward pulled me out into the big lobby, were a man in a black tux stood off to the side with a small white sign that read _Cullen, _just like in the movies. I laughed quietly. Edward- wearing leather gloves- shook hands with the man, who greeted us politely and proceeded to lead us out to a black limousine.

What was with the Cullen's? Hadn't they ever heard of a cab? I gave Edward a shrewd look as I climbed into the oversized car.

"What?" he looked at me, and I knew that he knew exactly what.

"Ever heard of a cab?"

"What's wrong with this?"

"Isn't it a little conspicuous?" I hinted. He just laughed.

I stared out the window on the way to the hotel, lost in thought.

"What are you thinking?" Edward murmured quietly, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me onto his lap. I leaned against his hard chest.

"Just wondering about what we're going to do this week. I've never been to New York before."

He smiled, "Well, we could do this, for starters." He leaned down and pressed his ice-hard lips against mine. I closed my eyes involuntarily and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me tighter against his hard chest. My head swam and I knew I was forgetting to breathe, but that couldn't quite matter enough at the moment.

The car slowed to a stop.

Edward pulled his face away from mine with a low chuckle.

"We're here." He informed me. The driver opened the door.

Edward stepped out then held out his hand for me, I took it and

stepped out into the street. I looked up in shock at the gigantic building in front of us.

"That's a hotel?" I asked in disbelief. I hadn't seen hotels that size even in Phoenix.

Edward mumbled something about 'we need to get you out more often' and pulled me across the street, the limousine driver pulling a cart with our luggage- Alice had packed me several suitcases of brand-new clothes, of course- behind us.

When we stepped into the brilliantly decorated lobby, a pretty receptionist looked up from her big marble desk in the middle of the room. He eyes widened slightly when she took in Edward's perfection, and wandered over to me critically. Edward grabbed my hand and frowned at whatever she was thinking.

"Edward Cullen." He stated when we reached the desk, not wasting any time on polite introductions. I wondered what she had been thinking to make him angry at her.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Cullen." she said professionally. "Nice to meet you sir." Sir? "Here's your room key," she said, handing Edward a credit-card appearing object. I noticed that Edward was still wearing his leather gloves.

"Dylan here will bring your bags to you're room." She smiled alluringly.

"Yes, thank you," Edward said brusquely.

As we walked towards the elevator, I whispered to Edward "What was she thinking?"

"Just what every other female thinks when they see you and myself together." He answered, his tone gentle and velvet again. "I think it's a little rude, personally."

"Well," I stated, "They don't know that you can hear their thoughts, do they?" He just laughed.

We stepped out of the elevator after about 20 floors and walked down a wide hallway to an elaborately carved set of wooden French-doors. Edward slipped the key through the scanner in the wall and the doors unlocked with a soft click. I walked into the room to find our bags already there.

Before I could look around at anything else, Edward's lips were on my own. His gloved hands reached up to cup my face gently as I leaned into his stone figure and wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me off the floor gently so he didn't have to lean down so far. I began to feel dizzy, and I felt Edward's lips curl up into a smile.

"Breathe, Bella." He reminded me mildly. I hadn't noticed, but he had moved to sit on the edge of the couch with me sitting on his lap. He chuckled softly, why did Emmett and him always find my human reactions so amusing?

He gently moved me off the lap and onto the couch and got up to put our bags away. I looked around, having been deprived of the chance to do so earlier, and noticed the several other rooms attached to our own. Alice had gotten us a suite, of course. I wondered randomly how much it had cost, not that it mattered at all, the Cullen's had accumulated more money than they would ever need over their 100 years or so of existence. And Carlisle's over 200 years before that. I smiled; soon I would be part of that family.

"So how long are we here for?" I asked Edward as he came to sit beside me.

"Just eight days," he said, wrapping his arms around me "I would have liked to stay longer, but Alice refused to stay in hiding any more than a week." He sighed. Oh. Right. Crap. Charlie thought I was here with Alice. How was I going to pull off that lie?

Edward must have noticed my disturbed expression. "Don't worry love, Charlie thinks you're on a shopping trip. He won't ask too many questions." I smiled, he knew my face well enough, it didn't matter that he couldn't read my mind.

**EDWARD**

That night, while I lay with Bella, who was in my lap wrapped up in my arms. I thought about what I was going to give her for Christmas. I knew it was the day after, and of course, Bella was probably relieved, thinking I had forgot or something. But the truth was that Alice had told me I was going to find something much better to give Bella than what I had originally planned. But, with it being Alice telling me this, I decided to trust her judgment.

Bella twisted around in my arms, her beautiful liquid brown eyes meeting mine, and smiled. I loved seeing her face light up like that. It reminded me how much she loved me and why I needed to stay with her. Because even after all we'd been through, I still knew she could have a fuller life with someone human.

"Are you bored?" she asked, a small crease lining her brow as she considered that I might not have been enjoying myself. What an asinine thing to assume.

"No, of course not." I assured her. "I'm never bored when I am with you."

Bella smiled, her eyes lighting up delightedly again. I chuckled at how easy it was for me to make her happy. She pressed her lips to my throat, and I sighed at the sensation of it. She had no idea what her simple gestures did for me. I pulled her closer to my chest, hardly touching her at all; but I knew that it would feel like a tight embrace to Bella.

That was how she fell asleep that night, cuddled into my chest with her soft breath brushing my throat.

I watched her as she dreamed, murmuring incomprehensible things until she eventually started to talk. It was the same as usual, she told me how much she loved me several and squirmed closer to me in my lap. I didn't want her to have a sore neck in the morning from sleeping upright, so after a while I laid her down and pulled the covers over her. I laid down next to her and buried my face in her hair as the continued to murmur my name.

In the morning, I ordered Bella breakfast from room service and waited for her to wake up. When she did, she sat bolt upright and called out "Edward?" I chuckled quietly and was by her side before she could blink.

"Right here love." I said into her neck, winding my arms around her waist, my lips brushing against her collar bone.

"Oh." She said, a blush warming her cheeks. I lifted a hand and gently cupped her face, feeling the heat there.

"Breakfast in bed?" I suggested with a smile. Bella hated being looked after, but she didn't have a choice in the matter this week. I walked over and got the tray of food, while Bella tried to pull her fingers though her hair, which was a mess. I personally thought it was cute. Bella groaned.

I gave her the tray of food and – after narrowing her eyes at me- she began to eat. I watched her in fascination for a few minutes, trying to remember what each kind food tasted like. She cleared her throat to speak and looked up at me, surprised to see me watching her so intently.

"What?" she said warily.

"Do you realize how beautiful you are in the morning when you first wake up?" she blushed and looked down. Then looked back up again.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked.

"I was thinking we could go ice skating." I told her and watched in amusement as her mouth dropped open.


	5. last authors note for a while, I swear!

Eeeek :O

I'm suffering from writers block! Sorry if that last chapter was a little blaah. I really need some more ideas … any help?

The next chapter will just be some more fluff but don't worry to those of you who asked for more drama…. It's coming…. SOON. XD

Thank you so much for all of the support so far!!! *hugs*

~Kris


End file.
